Bittersweet Candy
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Having shed her earlier self, Mimi is a girl who wants the have the time of her life in high school! Her dream is to fall in love and get the coolest boyfriend! When she does find her Prince what if he already seems to have another admirer? -Discontinued-


Bittersweet Candy!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. This disclaimer will account for all following chapters of this story. Arigato.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This idea has been plaguing me for a while and I have finally decided to write it out! I'm hoping it'll be good. Emphasis on 'hoping.' ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Miyako-chan! How do I look?" A cute girl exclaimed, twirling inside the small dressing room compartment. "Totally cool ne? Not cutesy 'lil Mimi!"  
  
  
  
"Sugoi!!" Miyako agreed, nodding in approval, "You look so kireii Mimi- chan! High school will be fun! And you will be able to get a boyfriend! I'm sure!!"  
  
  
  
Spinning around, Mimi came to a halt when facing the wall mirror. Eyeing her reflection with a melancholy expression, she touched her image and thought, 'Hai...this year will be my best!'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" a girl cried in pain and rubbed her sore bottom. Scanning her scratched thigh, Mimi scowled as she picked her books from the ground. "Great! My first hour in high school and I hurt myself! What's next Mimi?" she chided herself in irritation.  
  
  
  
"Daijobu ka?" a kind voice asked from behind, causing Mimi to swivel around in surprise. Holding out his handkerchief, a handsome blonde boy offered it to her and smiled slightly. "You alright? Use this to wrap that up."  
  
  
  
"I--" Mimi started, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "A-Arigato!" she said and bowed furiously, "But I'm okay! A small cut wont stop Tachikawa Mimi!!" her voice sounded nervous and jittery.  
  
  
  
"Ah? Is that so?" he concluded, putting his handkerchief away, "That's good to hear. I hope you don't lose your fighting spirit anytime soon. It's refreshing." With a nod, the boy stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away from her, striding down the rest of the hallway.  
  
  
  
'Mou! Mou! He's perfect!!' Mimi's mind thought, causing her to bubble in happiness. 'My blonde prince! He--He will be my first boyfriend!!' she announced, posing in the middle of the hall.  
  
  
  
"Ike, Ike Mimi!! You will find true love! Ohohohohoho!!" she laughed, causing several of her peers to shrink back in alarm and whisper, "Waaah!! She's scary!!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Later, during her P.E. class, Mimi mulled over her morning encounter. 'Darn...I don't even know his name! Where do I start? Such a cool guy!' she blushed, remembering his kind face, 'so very cool! I'm sure to capture his heart!! I won't give up!!'  
  
  
  
"Watch out!!" a boy shouted at her, knocking her out of her fantasy. Looking up numbly, Mimi just murmured, "Eh?" before a soccer ball beamed her directly in the face.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!! Mimi-chan!!" Miyako squealed from beside her and quickly bent down to check her best friend. "Oh, Mimi-chan!! Don't leave me!!" she sobbed, shaking her poor friend.  
  
  
  
"Ahh..." was all Mimi could get out, as her vision blurred everything into blobs and she could only hear voices shout. One in particular caused her to frown when it said, "Baka girl! I told you to move!!"  
  
  
  
"W-Whaaattt?" she mumbled, furrowing her brows, "T-Thaat...was...rud--" she couldn't finish as her mind blanked out.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"My, my," a soft voice cooed from above her, "She seems to be coming to."  
  
  
  
"Really? Thank goodness!" another, more high pitched voice cried in happiness.  
  
  
  
"It's about time! We've been watching her for an hour!" a distinctly male voice mumbled, impatience coating his words. "I'm missing soccer practice!"  
  
  
  
"Taichi!! Don't be so rude!" another male commanded, sharper and a tone of authority.  
  
  
  
"Wa...wa..." Mimi moaned, her hand quickly going to her head as the throbbing started. "Where am I?"  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" a warm presence enveloped her, as she felt two strong hands take hers. Kneeling beside her was...the blonde from earlier?!?! Mimi almost fell back in faint, "Y-You!!"  
  
  
  
"You remember me?" The boy smiled, "Tachikawa-san right? I'm truly sorry about what happened to you during class. It was completely the soccer teams fault."  
  
  
  
"T-Team...?" Mimi repeated, still dazed but happy. Wasn't she lucky? 'I didn't even have to find him!' she thought giddily, her heart racing, 'It must've been fate...'  
  
  
  
"Well if she wasn't so stupid, she wouldn't have been in the way!" a husky voice muttered arrogantly, as the blonde threw him a scolding look, "Taichi!!"  
  
  
  
"Yamato! You know I'm right! What was she doing standing so close to the field, wearing such a stupid face? All flushed, she must've been thinking about her baka boyfriend!!"  
  
  
  
"I-Iee!!" Mimi suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to her, "I d- don't have a boyfriend!"  
  
  
  
"No wonder. Clumsy girl!" Taichi said to her, before walking towards the exit. "Come on Captain, let's get back to practice already, she's alive," he called and stepped out of the room.  
  
  
  
Back in bed, Mimi seethed in anger, 'I-Idiot! How dare he be so cruel! Calling a cute girl like me clumsy! He doesn't even know me!!' she thought vehemently.  
  
  
  
"Gomen," the Captain re-captured her attention, as he sighed in exasperation. "Taichi can get so touchy for no reason, especially when it has to do with soccer. I apologize about what he said..." he trailed by Mimi stopped him with a smile, "It's not your fault. Thank you for apologizing though."  
  
  
  
"Yea," he gazed at her slightly stunned, "Ah...but I should be going back to the team." Briskly getting off his knee, the blonde walked towards the door but turned back and waved, "Tachikawa! The soccer team owes you one! Come see us practice sometime ne? Just tell them Ishida said it was okay!"  
  
  
  
"H-Hai!" Mimi answered him, as he closed the school nurse's door. Staring after his figure for a moment, she soon fell back against her pillow, her face coloring. 'So...cool.'  
  
  
  
"Mimi!!" her astonished friend shrieked, at her side in an instant, "You didn't tell me you knew the hunky school idol! He's so hot!!" Miyako gushed, clapping her hands together, "Everyone in school admires him! Even us freshmen who just started know his name and it's only the first day!!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm..." Mimi sighed in bliss, "And...What is his...first name?"  
  
  
  
"I--" Miyako stopped to think for a moment, causing the other girl to sweat drop. "I think his name is Ishida Yamato. Yea! It's Yamato!!"  
  
  
  
"Yamato..." Mimi let is roll of her tongue, like candy. 'Yamato...maybe someday...I'll be close enough to call you that,' she thought and fell back into peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so nervous.he should be here any minute!" Mimi's heart raced, as she waited at the school gates nervously. Clutching the homemade lunch box she had gotten up early to make, she blushed at the thought of giving it to someone she cared about.  
  
  
  
'He's so kind.just like a prince! I will surely get him!' her mind was set to make Ishida Yamato her boyfriend, looking beyond the reasons why it would never happen. 'I can't give up! I won't be like my flaky old self! This year will be better!'  
  
  
  
"So and then we'll-" hearing a familiar voice, Mimi snapped from her thoughts. "It's him!" she realized and was about to rush out to greet Ishida-senpai when a head of spiky hair stopped her. "Urk! The Mr. Fluffy Hair is with him! Crud!"  
  
  
  
"Then we can get lunch but the practice might be long-" his loud voice ringing in her head, Mimi wanted to chuck the lunch box at his head but instead reasoned, 'who cares if he's around. He can't stop my love!'  
  
  
  
With that she let out a battle cry of, "Here goes!" and sprinted from hiding greeting, "Ishida-senpai! Please wait!!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Yamato stopped and looked around for who was calling him. Seeing Mimi, he waved slightly, as Taichi scowled beside him and grumbled, "Damnit! It's that pumpkin head again!"  
  
  
  
"Ishida-senpai!" Mimi presented him with the lunch, her faced flush, "Please accept this! My thanks for your kindness yesterday!"  
  
  
  
"Aw, for me?" Yamato said, taking the gift. "Arigato."  
  
  
  
"I-It w-was nothing! I was up and I just thought-" she stuttered in response.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?! Giving the captain such bad food! It'll probably give stomach cramps!!" Taichi suddenly interrupted them and swiped the lunch.  
  
  
  
"Kyaa!! What are you doing? Give it back!!" Mimi cried, lunging at him. "What was that for? I worked hard on that!!"  
  
  
  
"I thought you said it was nothing!" he taunted her, waving the lunch just above her head, "I'll just have to confiscate this and try it for the captain! It's for his own good!"  
  
  
  
"What?! You cant!!" she shouted and attempted to grab the box from him in anger, "You jerk!!"  
  
  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Watching them with a disapproving look, Yamato scolded the both of them, "Acting, like grade school children."  
  
  
  
"Aw, Gomen," they said at the same time, bowing their heads in shame.  
  
  
  
"Good. Now I suggest we all run."  
  
  
  
"Why?" Taichi questioned, scrunching his nose, "Would we do that?"  
  
  
  
"Because we're late!" Yamato finished and took off towards the school.  
  
  
  
"What?!" the two left behind cried, before running after him. "Gah!!! We're late!!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"That jerk, Yagami! I never got my lunch back from him!" Mimi seethed, sitting in the stands by the field. "He's such a monkey! Mr. Fluffy Hair! I won't forgive that jerk!"  
  
  
  
"Go right! Yes and remember to pass it this time!" Yamato's voice rang from the field, reaching her ears. Searching for him, she sighed in admiration when he was spotted and thought, 'Well it wasn't a total loss.Yamato said he would save a special seat for me at today's practice because of what Taichi did.I'm so lucky!'  
  
  
  
"You look goofy with you head all in the clouds like that," a dry voice commented, causing Mimi to scowl and snort, "Yagami what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Standing in front of her with a frown and towel tossed around his neck, Taichi glared at her and grunted, "He's only nice to you because he's nice to everyone. You're not special."  
  
  
  
A vein popping on her head, Mimi clenched her fist angrily and retorted, "Who asked you?! I'll become someone Ishida-senpai will care for! He is my target and I wont give up! Even with a jerk like you in my way!"  
  
  
  
"Hmph," Taichi's glare intensified, causing her to inwardly shudder. Turning his back on her, he walked a few feet away but stopped and warned, "Stay away from Yamato. I wont tolerate a girl like you bothering the captain."  
  
  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You're just a jerk! Why do you care so much?" she shouted after him, waving her fist, "Baka!!"  
  
  
  
"Because," he replied calmly, turning only to meet her eyes. "Yamato is mine. I won't let a pestering girl get in the way of our love," he said, small smile playing on his lips.  
  
  
  
"Wha.?" was all Mimi could mutter, her eyes dilating as he walked away and she thought, 'No way!!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC.?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Another fic and what a doozy eh? ^^; I did say 'Weird' love triangles ^^;; Not that Taito is weird but it is for me ^^;; If you like it and want more please Review! I'll only update if I get at least 10 Reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
